A circuit breaker is an electrical device used in circuits to protect the components downstream from the circuit breaker from overloading due to excessive voltage or amperage. When an overload condition is detected, the circuit breaker will trip, causing the circuit to open at the breaker and for the downstream components to be cut off from the flow of electricity from upstream. Circuit breakers can also be used as switches, where a user manually opens or closes the breaker so that equipment downstream from the breaker may be safely inspected, replaced, or added to the circuit. To safely inspect, replace, or add a circuit breaker or other electrical protection device to a circuit, however, the circuit will typically be de-energized (e.g., the electrical current is turned off or cut off from upstream and downstream power sources, and capacitors are given time to discharge), such that the electrical protection device is not under load.